


Today's Mood

by mikaonashi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaonashi/pseuds/mikaonashi
Summary: Can I stay like this? So bored sitting at my desk all day. So many things to do, but I don’t care anymore. (...) I need a minute, a minute to do something else.(a collection of ficlets. different couples and genres, but all based on songs)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 5





	Today's Mood

**Author's Note:**

> just a bunch of ficlets that i wrote while listening to music, hoping that i could get through my writer's block yay  
> some are simple ideas that won't go anywhere, others i would love to develop the plot more and write longer stories, maybe one day we will see ):  
> The title and summary comes from Today's Mood by CHEEZE, is a great song and i feel like it fits the "theme" here somehow?
> 
> I don't have a beta. I tried reading and editing these stories as much as i could, but sometimes mistakes and weird wording still goes unnoticed, sorry for that! 
> 
> If you are looking for a ship in particular you can just ctrl+f ( yuwin / kunten / xiaoyang / dojae / luren )

**treat you better – shawn mendes ; one-sided!yuwin**

“Sicheng, open the door, please.” Yuta begged once again from outside the bathroom door. He had been there for a while already, hearing his best friend muffled cries from the other side of the door. It had been so long, maybe minutes, hours. But so far Sicheng stayed locked inside.

Earlier that day Sicheng sent him a message telling him he would finally break up with his boyfriend, feed up with his violent behavior. Yuta was happy to hear that, not only because he loved his best friend deeply and wanted nothing more than Sicheng to be happy, but also because he had this fear that Sicheng was never secure with his boyfriend.

He loved his best friend, more than anything – more than he should for just a friend – and he feared he could lose him.

The guy was aggressive; he often snapped at the smallest things, screaming at Sicheng and calling him names, threating him. It hurt Yuta to know that Sicheng couldn’t let go, always staying with such a vile man.

This time was different though, the man hit Sicheng. And that was the last straw, it was what drove Sicheng to finally put an end to the relationship.

But something went wrong, Yuta didn’t know what happened, but when Sicheng called him crying, hysterical, he knew from the youngers screams on the phone that things ended badly.

Now, if only Sicheng opened the door.

“Sicheng, please… Let me in.” His forehead rested against the door wood frame, waiting and waiting, but nothing ever happened.

**dilemma – infinite ; kunten**

“You were really messy this time” Kun said with a chuckle, looking at Ten plant the flowers; all the care in the world put into making sure the plants would look beautiful, perfectly arranged into the ground.

“Not my fault he kept moving. If only he stayed still I wouldn’t have to force him inside…” Ten said simply, shrugging while carving a little hole on the soil, already thinking about what flowers he should plant next.

“You talk as if you didn’t almost beat a man to death with a hammer.” The older sat beside Ten on the ground, picking a bud of purple flowers, handing to his boyfriend. “This one.”

Ten accepted the flowers, carefully planting on the just prepared space. “As if you never did–“ Before he could finish his phrase, a series of muffled screams cut him short, making the couple smile. Ten slowly laid himself on the ground, ear pressed against the soil now filled with flowers, his smile growing bigger as the screams got louder. “He finally woke up.”

**friday – iu ; dojae**

Doyoung was a man of routine. He liked things to go smoothly the same, every day, without fault.

Waking up at the same hour – always six thirty – every day, even on his free days. In the morning for breakfast: a slice of bread and cheese with a single cup of tea, warm and non-sweeten black tea.

Always the same bus, on the same time, for work.

Morning to evening spent on his office, answering e-mails, checking data and writing reports. A small pause for lunch would take him to a restaurant close by with his co-workers, always the same group of people.

After work, he would go back home, take a shower and eat dinner. By ten o’ clock he would be already tucked in on his blankets.

Doyoung never broke his routine on his own will. But as rain poured hard on that fateful Friday night, the man couldn’t help but sigh. He would normally have an umbrella securely placed in his office, but it broke the last time he used and he forgot to buy a new one. So now Doyoung was stuck under a small shop canopy, waiting for the rain to stop so he could continue on his way to the bus stop.

He was annoyed. Not only his routine was broken, but he was also getting hungry; after all, at this time he would normally be already home, getting his dinner ready.

Nor far from him – a few shops away – there was a small patisserie, the lights still on and clients entering and leaving the place, in hands bags filled of what Doyoung could only imagine were sugary treats.

Normally Doyoung wouldn’t eat sweets. He also wouldn’t enter a new place, a place outside his list of routinely places. But today wasn’t a normal day, he was out of his routine, and he was hungry. So, he walked under the colorful canopies, making his way to the patisserie, the smell of freshly baked cake mixing with the poured rain smell, an interesting combination.

Doyoung entered the small bakery, the bells at the door jingling as he opened the door. The man behind the counter smiled at him, a dimpled smile. “Welcome.” His smile and voice made Doyoung’s heart missed a few beats, a feeling he wasn’t used to filling him on the inside and warming him up. Completely out of routine.

But as the man kept smiling at him, Doyoung smiled back. Maybe for once it wasn’t so bad to break his routine.

**forgetting you – davichi ; yuwin**

Sicheng watched with teary eyes as Yuta held his sword so close to his face.

It was ironical, just two nights ago they were spread underneath the same blanket, sharing promises of love, whispering sweet nothings to each other through the night; making love until dawn.

He was stupid, he should have noticed something was wrong. They had different costumes, different accents. He should have noticed they weren’t from the same kingdom, that they were enemies.

But silly prince, so eager to see the world, to see the reality of his kingdom outside his castle walls. Silly prince, who fell right into the arms of a general from the enemy kingdom. They fell in love. Both unaware of who the other was, unaware that they both stood on different sides of a war that would only end with royal blood. From all they knew they were Yuta and Winwin, two commoners who crossed paths and found each other.

Destiny was cruel, Sicheng thought as Yuta’s king ordered him to kill Sicheng, to end the war for once and all. Yuta was hesitating, the grip on his sword was tight, but his body was shaking slightly. He had no other choice and Sicheng knew. If Yuta didn’t kill him, someone else would it, there was no way out, no happy ending for them.

The tears flew out of Sicheng’s eyes as he closed them, head hanging low, waiting for his death from the hands of his lover. A well fitted ending for such a tragic love story.

**baby – clean bandit, marina, luis fonsi ; broken!luten**

It had been three years since the last time Ten had seen Lucas. Three years since they broke up in front of the boarding terminal of a busy airport. Lucas choosing to take over his father’s company back in Hong Kong, leaving a heart-broken Ten behind, tears in his face as he begged the other not to go; to not leave him.

Five years without any contact. Everything that Ten knew about Lucas during those years was small information that slipped through Sicheng’s lips during conversations. The Chinese man kept in contact with his ex, stayed friends.

So Ten wasn’t surprised when he bumped into Lucas during Sicheng and Yuta’s wedding party. He expected they would meet again sooner or later.

The man was still was handsome as ever. His hair now dyed black, a complete contrast with the blonde locks he used to have when they dated. It matched him, this new version of him; more mature, no more the college frat boy for whom Ten fell in love with.

So different, and, yet, still able to make Ten’s heart miss a few beats. Lucas would always be the one who got away.

They stared at each other in silence. Lucas took one step in his direction, hesitant, unsure if it was ok to get closer. He opened his mouth, his voice just as deep as Ten remembered. “Baby-“

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around Ten’s waist, a kiss placed on his nape. “Found you!” Ten could sense the smile on Kun’s voice. “They are about to cut the cake, baby.”

Ten could feel the weight of Lucas’ stare on them, just like he felt the weight of the wedding ring on his left hand. He left himself be dragged away by his husband, leaving Lucas behind.

He was already someone’s else’s baby.

**無限未来** **– perfume ; yuwin**

“If I win tomorrow’s karuta tournament please go out with me!” Yuta said. His eyes were fixed on Sicheng, who stared at him in silence, mouth slight open.

The silence made Yuta nervous. He wasn’t sure if Sicheng was thinking of a way to say no without hurting his feelings, or if the interexchange Chinese student simply didn’t understand him.

Sicheng soon smiled at him, making Yuta smile back, hopeful for a positive answer. “I will go out with you if you become the meijin!” His answer made the smile momentarily disappear from Yuta’s lips.

He didn’t know if he could do it. If he was good enough. He had just reached Class A last January, barely making it. But Sicheng kept smiling at him and he soon understood why: Sicheng believed in him more than he believed in himself, he knew he could and would do it.

Yuta smiled again. “I will win the nationals, I will be the next meijin!” He said with confidence.

He wasn’t going to break Sicheng’s faith in him. It didn’t matter how long it would take; he was going to be the best karuta player in the world! 

**when you love someone – day6 ; one-sided!luren**

If anyone asks Yukhei what is his favorite thing about Renjun, he will eagerly answer his smile.

Not the shy smile Yukhei always has on his lips, nor the laughs he hides behind his hands – too self-conscious of his teeth. But the one smile that is reserved only to Yukhei. The cute smile, all teeth and no hand covering, Renjun directs to Yukhei whenever they are alone.

The smile that has Yukhei’s heart beating faster, his palms sweating.

No one needs to ask if Yukhei is in love with his best friend, the answer is obvious.

But if anyone asks if he plans on confessing, Yukhei will shake his head.

He knows his best friend doesn’t feel the same. He sees in the way Renjun glances at a certain classmate when he thinks nobody will notice. But Yukhei does, because he notices everything about the other.

He stays quiet by Renjun’s side. He doesn’t mind that they will never be anything more than friends, he has accepted. All that matter is Renjun’s happiness, his smile.

Yukhei loves Renjun so much it overflows.

**キセキ** **– GReeeeN ; xiaoyang**

Dejun has a hard time saying no to his friends. It doesn’t matter who or why, if anyone asks him a favor, the boy is bound to help without many questions.

His selfness had put him on a tight spot a couple of times – like helping Lucas free the poor frogs from an eminent death on the school science lab, an adventure that ended with him grounded for life after getting caught. But sometimes, rarely, things work out well.

So far, helping Renjun is working out pretty well.

Renjun is one of his best friends and the manager of the school basketball team. He is sweet, dedicated and – as for now – has a broken leg. And it doesn’t matter how hard Renjun works as a manager, he is unable to properly organize the equipment before and after the team’s practice.

On the second day of sporting the broken leg, Renjun asks Dejun for help. And Dejun helps, of course, he is selfless after all.

The work isn’t easy. It doesn’t help that Dejun doesn’t know enough about basketball to know exactly what he has to do. Renjun tries his best to give him instructions, but one can only do so much from screaming all the way from the bench.

Thankfully Dejun is never alone on the court.

Yangyang. Liu Yangyang. The school basketball team’s ace. Sweet, funny and lovable Yangyang.

Yangyang, who is just as selfless as Dejun, always stands by his side at the court, explaining everything with so much patience and gentleness it makes Dejun feel fuzzy on the inside. Yangyang, who starts to come early and leave later after practice, helping Dejun organize, even if he was never asked to help.

But Dejun accepts the help anyway. Not only because he needs, but because he is eager for those extra minutes with Yangyang. He always had a crush on the ace, but their paths never crossed.

Until now that is.

Dejun believes is because of his crush that Renjun asked him – basketball clueless Dejun – for help. Not because he would say yes, but to give him a chance to get close to Yangyang.

In a little over a month Renjun will have his cast removed and will go back to his job as a team manager. Until then, Dejun enjoys all the time he gets with Yangyang, all the conversations, the smiles, the blushing cheeks.

While helping Renjun, Dejun falls deep in love.

**ツカメ〜** **it’s coming** **〜** **– produce 101 japan ; yuwin**

Sicheng should have never listened to his company.

The plan was simple: his company and – more specifically – his group were struggling. They could barely sell albums, their fanbase was shrinking with every release and it was getting harder and harder to continue. Thankfully, after NU’EST amazing post-career after the second season of Produce 101, his company had decided _that_ was their only salvation, to send their members to a survivor show and pray for the best.

It wasn’t a bad idea, it had worked for a few groups so far, so Sicheng and neither one of his members weren’t against it. Everyone was willing to try anything to be able to stay together.

What Sicheng couldn’t understand was why he was sent to the Japanese version of the show.

He was Chinese for God’s sake.

His company argued that sending him to the Chinese version wouldn’t make a big impact, and his chances of making it on the Korean version as a foreigner were low. So, their answer was to send him to Japan, hoping that his ethereal elf-looking face would grant him a guaranteed spot in the heart of the national producers.

Sicheng could barely speak any Japanese, his experience with the language resumed to his late-night anime marathons and lackluster Japanese albums promotions.

There was no way things would work on his favor, he was bound to get eliminated on the first batch of eliminations, sent back to Korea to a failing group whose future rested on his fate on the show.

Watching the trainees enter the stage and say their introductions felt awful. So many kids came together, all so young, excited and happy to be there. Sicheng was beyond screwed.

Too busy drowning himself in self-pity, Sicheng failed to noticed a single boy approaching him. It was only when the boy spoke to him that the Chinese finally raised his head, finding himself facing the brightest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

The boy spoke to him again, but his use of slangs and Sicheng’s lack of Japanese skills got in the way.

“I- Sorry!” The words came out of his mouth with a heavy accent, which seemed to be enough for the other boy to realize he was a foreigner. To Sicheng’s surprise, the boy only smiled wider at him, pointing at the vacant seat beside him.

“I, sit, here, ok?” The Japanese boy spoke slowly and clearly this time, gesturing at every word. It was cute, really cute.

Sicheng may or may not have blushed at their interaction, nodding his head and letting the other boy sit beside him.

He expected the boy to drop him after that, not try to talk to him any further – and to be fully honest it wasn’t like Sicheng was able to even hold a conversation –, but to his surprise the other continued to talk to him, still as slowly and patient as before, the breathtaking smile never fading from his lips.

“My name is Yuta. What is your name?” He pointed at himself when saying his name and then at Sicheng when asking his.

If minutes ago Sicheng was freaking out over joining a survivor television show in a foreigner country, he was now far too entranced in the charms of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Maybe joining Produce 101 Japan wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**very nice – seventeen ; luren**

Lucas looks at his reflection on the phone camera, fixing his hair for the millionth time in less than ten minutes. He can sense Hendery rolling his eyes beside him.

“Man, chill! It’s gonna be ok. You look good.” His friend says nonchalant, barely looking his way before praising him, eyes still glued on his laptop screen.

“But what if he says no-” A loud _shhhh_ cuts him middle crisis, making Lucas remember they are in the library, everyone but him is there to study. He sinks into his chair, resisting the eager to run his hands on his face – he would probably smudge the perfect eyeliner Ten drew on his eyes earlier that day, making him “way too hot and dumping-proof” as the Thai said.

He takes a deep breath, tries his best to stay calm, not freak-out another five times. Yet, all his attempts fall short the moment he sees him.

Him; the target of his never-ending affection and love, his dream boy, the crush of all crushes.

Huang Renjun enters the library in silence, walking straight to a free seat a few tables away from Lucas. He looks adorable – as always, Lucas would protest! –, dressed all cozy in a big sweater, glasses falling on the tip of his nose and armed with a huge thermos probably filled with coffee.

Lucas doesn’t even realize he is staring, much less registers the giggle that comes out of his lips.

That seems to be the last straw for Hendery, who closes his laptop, turning his face and full attention to the other. “Ok, this is getting out of control now.” He loudly whispers, snapping his fingers in front of Lucas’ face and getting him to turn away from Renjun. “Just go and talk to him!”

“I can’t!” He answers too fast, too nervous.

“Dude, you came here just to talk to him! You got all dressed up!” Hendery arguments, pointing at Lucas’ outfit, totally dressed to impress. “You have classes with him! Just go there and say hi!”

“But-! What if he hates me?!” Lucas gets more nervous, his voice higher, which gets them another well-deserved _shhh_.

“You told me he spent ten minutes of your Korean class just teaching you the same basic grammar! Why would he do that if he hated you?!”

“He is an angel, that’s why!”

“Lucas, I beg you! Just go there and say _hey, there is a good restaurant just across the street, wanna take a break together_?”He barely finishes the phrase and Lucas is already shaking his head.

“I can’t say that! He just got here!” Hendery has to bite his tongue to hold himself from screaming in frustration. He swears to god he never met anyone denser than his best-friend.

“Then wait another hour until he gets hungry!” Lucas looks like a kicked puppy, but Hendery has a huge test in a week and can’t afford to keep entertaining his dumb in love friend. “Just stare at him in silence or something.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice; in a second Lucas goes back to watching Renjun, smile never leaving his lips. Hopefully that today is finally the day he will have the courage to ask him out.

It just isn’t his fault Renjun is so perfect and makes him so nervous.

**the only exception – paramore ; xiaoyang**

Dejun tries his best to not make any noise, footsteps as light as possible as he makes his way upstairs without his parents noticing.

A sudden urge to go to the bathroom got him out of bed in the middle of the night. On his way back to his room he noticed the lights turned on in the living room, curiosity goy the best out of him as he made his way downstairs.

He should have known. He should have known exactly what he was going to find when he reached the end of the stairs; the scenario hadn’t change in years after all.

His parents were fighting, as always. Exchanging the more vile words as possible to one another.

This time, however, things took a different turn. Maybe his parents were finally reaching their breaking point, because in so many years of watching them fight, Dejun had never seen his dad cry like he did back in the living room tonight.

So Dejun turned around and went back to his room, ready to pretend he never saw or heard a thing.

The problem is that this time is different; he is unable to just jump back in bed and go back to sleep. He turns around in bed, tries every position, but the image of his dad crying while his mom asks for a divorce is too much.

Before he can stop himself, his hand reaches for the phone charging on the nightstand beside his bed. He unlocks the phone and regrets when the bright screen blinds him for a second.

When his eyes finally adjust to the brightness, he finds himself staring at his homescreen photo. Is one of his favorites, from when he and Yangyang started dating almost two years ago. It brings a momentary smile to his face.

He opens the message app, clicking on his boyfriend icon.

 _Are you awake?_ He types.

The answer comes almost instantly. _Yeahp, just playing a game lol wassup_

Of course Yangyang would be awake until late playing; Dejun wonders if he paused a game – if possible – just to answer him. He doesn’t get a chance to answer, another message coming right away.

_Can I call you?_

The question confuses Dejun, but he replies with a short yes nonetheless.

It doesn’t take a second after the reply for his boyfriend face to show up on the screen, calling him. Dejun presses the green button, pulling his phone close to his ear.

“Hey.” Just hearing his boyfriend voice seems to have a calming effect on Dejun, who forgets to say anything back. “You ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He doesn’t deny, which probably confirms Yangyang’s suspicion that there is something wrong.

“Is 2am on a Wednesday, babe, you are normally in bed by eleven on weekdays. You also have class first period in the morning tomorrow.” Yangyang’s answer makes him smile. He knows him so well, he remembers everything.

“Yeah.” Dejun is unable to vocalize a more coherent answer, but thankfully Yangyang doesn’t press on it.

“Want me to send you vine compilations?” His boyfriend question gets a laugh from him.

“I text you at 2am and you ask me if I want vine compilations?” Dejun asks in disbelief, smiling even wider than before.

“I made you laugh, didn’t I?” And just like that Dejun’s heart beats faster, harder.

In moments like this he can hear a voice inside his head, screaming at him that love never lasts, that every relationship will end up like his parents’. It gets louder, just as loud as his heartbeat a second ago; in the back of his mind he can almost hear his father crying when-

“I love you, ok?” Yangyang says on the phone, the voices inside Dejun’s head stop.

“I love you too.” He answers without hesitation.

Maybe his parents’ relationship is a mess. Maybe some people are just not meant to last.

But him and Yangyang will be ok; they are the exception.

**say goodbye – kim nayoung ; broken!kunten**

Kun stares from outside the shopping window.

It wasn’t his intention to go there, but he wasn’t paying enough attention and his body got the best out of him, his feet taking him to the familiar shop. He didn’t even noticed until he was already in front of the large window.

And now, he can’t look away. Inside the shop, in a sea of clients waiting for the orders, his eyes search for the one person he knows. For the one familiar face that will make his heart ache.

He must be a masochist for looking, but the thought doesn’t stop him. Heart only missing a few beats when he finally spots him.

Ten looks as beautiful as he did the last time they met. His hair is longer, now blonde, and he smiles happily; so different from what Kun last remembers him.

The tears, the shaking eyes and trembling lips. The heartbreaking “I can’t do this anymore” coming from Ten.

Kun remembers all, he especially remembers the pain. It’s been months, but he feels like the wound is still fresh, the ache never ceased.

And still, after everything, he longs for the other. Longs for the one who makes his heart race.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed~ leaving the chapters open cause i may dump more of these here in the future!  
> see ya
> 
> [@twitter](http://twitter.com/mikaonashi)


End file.
